


you are my soul, my heart coming out to you

by Aangel1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Communication, Domestic Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1
Summary: Alec and Magnus are on their honeymoon on a secluded island in Indonesia. Filled with domestic bliss, they plan to make this a trip to remember.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	you are my soul, my heart coming out to you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. With Pride Month slowly coming to a close, I thought why not write Malec on their honeymoon? So I did and passed the 3000 word mark!
> 
> I had fun typing this one shot which is eleven pages total! I devoted my time to researching while writing this piece and I am proud.
> 
> The title is a line from the song " Sajna" written by world renowned Indian songwriter/ producer A.R. Rahman.
> 
> If I had made mispronunciations for the translations, please correct me. This work is not beated. Please excuse my errors. kudos appreciated.

_I_

“ Are you prepared to begin our honeymoon ?” Magnus asked his husband Alec while he sent one final text to his sister Isabelle.

“ Ready as I’ll ever be. Where are we going anyway?” 

  
  


Magnus giggled and teased, “ If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise now would it?” 

  
  


Alec smiled, his hazel eyes glowed with tenderness.

“ Shall we go?” 

They entered the Portal together.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ii_

  
  


Streaks of dimmed sunlight shoned as Alec and Magnus arrived at their destination. The soft crashing of the azure waves soothed the air.

  
  


“ Welcome to my little slice of heaven Alexander.” 

Alec let out a quiet gasp, taking all of the view. The sand felt warm between his bare toes despite wearing a pair of tan khaki shorts and a dark navy blue with the top showing a bit of his chest, not that he wouldn’t mind.

  
  


“ Do you own this island? H-How did y-?”

They walked a few feet before standing in front of a big bungalow as if it was carved by the island itself.

Magnus playfulled laughed at his husband, “ I have my ways darling. I believe it is tradition to carry said bride over the threshold?”

  
  


Alec’s cheeks turned pink. “ R-Right.” He said before hoisting Magnus into his arms bridal style, while Magnus gently gripped tightly, crossing the entrance into their abode. The ceilings were handcrafted, the color rich in light bamboo, the beams on the ceiling gave the enormous space depth. The flooring styled in the exact texture. There laid a stone pathway to a hidden lagoon on the south corner of the island.

  
  


The shadowhunter walked another few steps forward with his husband still in his arms until they stopped in front of a king size canopy bed. The beams were a beautiful dark cherry, the pillows seemed comfortably sufficient enough to bury one’s head in. The sheets were a soft cloudy cotton white and a thin drape silhouette gave a feeling of privacy for Alec and Magnus.

There were Moroccan hanging lanterns placed around the room. He carefully positioned his husband on the ground, their wedding rings twinkled in the candlelight.

Magnus tenderly pressed his forehead against Alec's. The electricity in the air felt enticing. 

“ I still can’t believe this is real. I have to be dreaming.” Alec whispered softly as if he were confessing a hidden secret.

  
  


The warlock whispered back teasing a little, “ You are not dreaming _sayang_. I’d have to say, I never thought I’d be married to a very handsome shadowhunter who entered hell to bring me back.”

  
  


Alec remembered how he asked Simon to turn him into a vampire or how he searched numerous textbooks determined to rescue his fiance. What matters is he’s happy with the man he can call a husband.

  
  


“ My heart will never beat for another, as mine is eternity by your side and I will love you until my last breath. I’m yours Magnus, now and forever.” 

With those words spoken, Magnus lightly pressed his soft lips onto Alec’s. The sensation felt as if a dying flame became ignited once more by the passion of love.

  
  


Alec turned his head leaning into his husband’s kiss as he was a starved man deprived and had been given a new life. Their hands slowly separate a piece of clothing from the other until bare flesh remains. 

The shadowhunter placed a feathered kiss across Magnus’s neck, along his chest and abdomen. Magnus, himself gazed down to see his beloved angel on his knees worshiping him. His fingers grazed his nephilim’s hair carcessing the flowing locks of ebony to which Alec arched at the touch.

He rose on his feet, his hazel irises had darkened, his cheeks flushed making Magnus aroused with need. 

They kiss again, only this kiss was not of lust. It brimmed with desire, warmth and longing.

Alec hoisted his husband onto the bed laying on top without crushing him. Their lips connected and their souls became one. The iment touch of skin molded their forms together as if they were relearning and recognizing the other’s touch all over again.

  
  


Magnus lightly dragged Alec’s bottom lip and soothing the bite with his tongue. Alec let out a low moan, the urge to mark him made the shadowhunter nearly give in but he hesitated and let himself enjoy the moment of making love to his husband.

  
  


Alec lightly grabbed Magnus’s leg and encased it around his waist causing his cock to briefly carcass the warlock’s entrance, leading to Magnus pulling Alec closer to his body. 

“ I love you Alexander.” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear.

  
  


It was not long before Alec pulled out a condom and a bottle of lubricant from his luggage. A soft smile on his lips.

  
  


“ I came prepared. I do want to cause discomfort for you.”

  
  


Alec kissed the warlock's forehead before lying on top of him. He removed the condom from the wrapper. He pinched the tip before unrolling the condom all the way down his cock. The head grazed the warlock’s entrance and Magnus pleaded saying, “ _Tolong aku,_ B _ercinta aku Alexander.”_

  
  


The shadowhunter’s heart sped a little bit faster in hearing Magnus speaking his native language and he fell more in love with him more than he imagined.

  
  


He thrusted his hips a bit to see if Magnus felt pain and he winced a little.

  
  


“ Are you okay?”

  
  


“ It’s been a while darling. Take your time.”

  
  


Alec nodded and slowly he pushed forward and Magnus moaned softly reeling in the euphoria of his husband inside him.

  
  


Magnus’s hands wandered and traversed across Alec’s chest feeling his heart before his fingers traced the hardened muscles on his stomach, followed by grazing his fingers across his back and delicately gripping his ass.

  
  


The shadowhunter continued, his lips grazing Magnus’s ear while his hips shifted causing him to hit an angle making his husband moan a little louder.

  
  


With the elegance of his reflexes, Magnus flipped them over so that Alec laid on his back while he straddled him. 

  
  


Alec never imagined that he’d be married, and yet he could not believe that he married Magnus. He smiled tenderly and Magnus noticed it and asked, “ What are you thinking of darling?”

“ Remembering what we went through. You sacrificed yourself to keep everyone we cared about safe and in the end we got our forever.”

  
  


Magnus leaned down, his lips an inch from Alec’s and he whispered, “ Our forever begins now.” 

  
  


Alec could not agree more. He pulled him close, their lips melted together in harmony. 

  
  


The warlock slowly pushed his hips forward, taking in his husband’s length. He whimpered in ecstacy, the aura of giving himself to Alec was consuming him immensely.

  
  


_This was making love_

  
  


Alec brought his hands to Magnus’ hips, sensing his body catapulting desires he never imagined thought would happen.

  
  


The shadowhunter ran his calloused fingertips down Magnus’s lower back gripping the skin gently responding to the movements of his husband's body. 

  
  


They tenderly brought each other to release.

  
  


Magnus whispered between breaths, “ I love you.”

  
  


Alec responded whispering back, “ I love you too.”

  
  
  
  


iii

  
  


The sernetity of ocean waves awoke Alec from his well rested slumber. He blinked for a moment letting his eyes absorb soft shafts of early sunrise, wandering around until he gazed down at the person sleeping on his chest.

  
  


Magnus’s charm made Alec at first hesitant to allow the warlock into his heart, but it was his loyalty to defend those in peril that ultimately won him over and thank the angel he did.

  
  


Alec soon felt warm fingers stroking his chest playing with the hair, eventually moving to skim the deflect rune on his neck.

  
  


“ Good morning _malaikat,_ how did you sleep?”

“ Very good, thank you.”

  
  


Magnus pressed his lips to Alec’s warmly. The previous night lingered in both men’s minds and they for once could not be any happier than where they were now.

The warlock balanced himself on his elbow and straddled Alec, his golden skin iridescently glowed as if he were a holy being and in Alec’s eyes, he was.

“ Okay, time to get up Alexander.”

  
  


Alec groaned with a small pout on his face saying, “ No. I just wanna stay in bed and cuddle all day with my amazing husband.”

  
  


Magnus laughed, getting out of bed not caring if he was fully nude replying with, “ As much I would love to cuddle you in bed, we’re on our honeymoon and must explore. Please?”

  
  


He could not say no to that face and he answered, “ All right.”

  
  


After a single round of shower sex which took a little bit longer than Alec expected, they walked to the kitchen where they sat next to another. Magnus snapped his fingers and _pop,_ an array of fresh fruits and a platter filled with nasi pecel which was a traditional dish made from hot steamed rice, boiled vegetables and sambal pecel a peanut sauce to go along. The moment Alec took a bite, he felt a surge of warmth in his throat. It felt not overpowering and it tasted amazing. 

  
  


“ Where did you find this Magnus?” Alec asked while eating with his fork.

  
  


“ A friendly vendor from East Java that I’ve known for years. It feels nice to be here.”

  
  


Alec knew that Magnus held a lot of memories of growing up in a time where ships sailed the seas.He himself at times tried to ask his husband about stories of his childhood but he often refused.

  
  


“ I know coming here for our honeymoon does bring memories that you don’t wanna talk about but that doesn’t make you less of who you are. You’re surrounded by people who love you including me and that is what matters.”

Magnus pecked Alec’s cheek lightly.

  
  


“ Thank you for the sentiment Alexander, I needed that.”

  
  


“ You’re welcome. Can we go explore now?”

  
  


The warlock rolled his eyes playfully before saying, “ Of course.”

  
  


After breakfast, Magnus and Alec decided to trek along the stone pathway on the south of the island. While walking, the warlock gave a brief mention of his childhood. He also told Alec about the day Asmodeus found him and took him under his wing. 

By the time he told the story of how he was banned from Peru, they arrived at their destination and Alec could not believe what he saw.

The rock formation was natural, exotic flowers bloomed under the bright sunlight. The iridescent turquoise shade of the water glimmered like a jewel. 

Alec gazed at the beauty of the lagoon until he noticed Magnus’ clothing was next to him. He looked up and saw his husband submerged in the water.

“ Are you going to join me Alexander? Magnus teased. Droplets of water clung to his skin and it made Alec’s blood spike up, He then removed all of his clothing before diving into the clear water joining Magnus.

“ That was cheeky y’know, teasing me like that. You know what it does to me.”

The warlock swarmed a bit closer until he came face to face with Alec. He could not deny the temptation any longer and so he pressed his lips against Magnus’s passionately.

Magnus kissed him back, only it was much more heated. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck pulling him closer, not wanting to release him until Alec pulled away which made the warlock a bit sad.

So they swam a bit further until they were hidden behind the waterfall. Their lovemaking slowly descended into an eutrophic and hypnotic dance. When it was over, they cleaned themselves and walked back towards the bungalow.

  
  
  


_iii_

“ I wish we could stay here forever.” Alec muttered in Magnus’s ear. They were currently sitting in the acrylic double ended bathtub that was large enough for the both of them despite being adults. 

Magnus sighed and rested his head against his husband’s shoulder. “ I feel the same way Alexander and I have noticed these last few days have changed you. Care to tell me why?”

“ Do you remember when Clary said that she used her wish to bring Jace back and I said I would’ve done the same? I _meant_ it. If either one of us were on the edge of death, something inside would be powerful enough to do that. Wouldn’t you do it if I die?”

The warlock thought long and hard before answering his husband’s question with, “ There’s no doubt in my mind that I’d use my power to ensure you stay at my side for as long as we possibly have.”

Alec smiled and said, Magnus I love you. More than anyone in the world.” 

“ As do I Alexander.”

Lips met lightly testing the waters then it turned into tender touches. Magnus’s hands lovingly caressed Alec’s cheek and in return Alec kissed his palm. Foreheads pressed together, noses brushing and the tension ceased.

“ Do you think we could plan a second honeymoon when I’m grey?”

“ You still would be handsome even in your golden years darling. I may be old, had centuries of experience but that will not distinguish my love for you darling.”

“Thanks,I sure hope I still have my two left feet by ninety.”

“ You will _sayangku_.”

They stayed a bit longer, dried each other off before embracing one another nestling among light cotton sheets.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_iv_

  
  


“ The weather here is nice, I feel like I’m in one of cheesy mundane travel ads.” Alec stated while he and Magnus were relaxing on a pair of bamboo loungers enjoying the bright warm sun shirtless donning swim shorts.

Magnus smiled. “ I couldn’t agree more. _Kamu sangat tampan_ Alexander.”

Alec asks, “ Are you saying I’m so handsome? Which to be honest I have been enjoying lately hearing it from you.”

“ Are you implying that you have a praise kink?”

“ I-I guess. Maybe.” Alec nervously scratched the back of his head and his cheeks turned pink in embarrassment.

The warlock chuckled happily. “ Darling, there’s no need to conceal your desires. It’s normal to experiment with kinks that you’d never tried before. Is there one you want to try?”

“ Actually t-there is one. I want to make love to you here on the beach. Is that okay with you.”

  
  


With the flick of his wrist, Magnus’ bathing outfit disappeared along with Alec’s. He saw his shadowhunter blushing bright red at being fully nude.

The warlock nestled back against the soft blanket in case he got sand in places he did not want. Alec used his arms to balance himself but Magnus brought him closer so that every corner of their bodies met and aligned like puzzle pieces.

He crashed his lips against his husband’s, teeth marking skin, nails leaving signs of lust and moans of pleasure echoed among the waves.

When it was over, Magnus cleaned them up before telling Alec that he wanted to head to the mainland for a night and the shadowhunter agreed. Upon arriving, he noticed that Jakarta was huge for a city and the nightlife was out of this world. They traveled along numerous street vendors selling food, clothing among other interesting discoveries. They then partied at a club called Fable and it was wild.

Afterwards, they portaled back to their bungalow, happily in love.

  
  
  
  
  


_v_

The next morning is their final day. So Magnus decided to take care of Alec by waking him up with a well deserved blowjob followed by a round of steamy shower sex.

They packed their belongings along with a few gifts for their friends. Alec took one last glance and sadly sighed. “ I had a great time here. I just wish we didn’t have to go.”

Magnus slightly smiled, his hand cupping Alec’s cheek. “ Do not worry Alexander. We can come back here anytime. I promise.”

He effortlessly conjured a Portal and he trailed behind his husband heading home.

  
  


_New York; 8:00 pm_

  
  


Chairman Meow burrowed his way underneath the covers to see if his owners had arrived and they did. 

The tabby cat plopped himself on Alec’s stomach, his purrs were the only source of sound among the quietness of the entire loft.

By the next morning, the feline stretched his furry body, yawned and climbed until he sat on Magnus’ chest. He stared at his owner before letting out a decent meow waking them up.

“ Good morning Chairman. You missed us huh buddy?” Alec asked, scratching the cat’s head happily.

Both men hopped out of bed, taking showers separately and dressing themselves in comfortable clothing headed toward the kitchen where the cat patiently waited to be fed.

While Alec gave the Chairman his meal, Magnus magiced a feast worthy of a king. There was crepes from a bakery in Paris, freshly squeezed orange juice from the farmer’s market and a bowl of delicious strawberries for dessert.

“ Magnus, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“ What is it?”

Alec took a deep breath and said, “ While we were on our honeymoon, I found something I’d thought you might like. Here.”

He placed a small cream colored seashell in Magnus’s palm. It was beautiful, the swirled pattern was stunning and it made a smile appear on his face.

“ I know it’s not perfect but I know that it will remind us of a place we love.”

“ This is the best gift. I will treasure it forever Alexander.”

  
  


The Chairman decided to interrupt by jumping onto Alec’s lap rubbing his body as a sign of affection.

  
  


“ I can imagine our own children waking us up.”

“ That is something I always dreamed of having. “

  
  


Magnus was taken aback by this revelation. “ You want to have kids with me? Are you sure about this?”

Alec gently laughed and pressed a soft kiss on Magnus’ lips answering with, “ We would teach our kids compassion and defend others from bullies. Heck I’m envisioning myself being followed by a group of seven year olds saying ‘Daddy’. “

“ You definitely would be the hottest father ever. I’m counting on it.”

“ I am and will always be your loving husband.” Alec whispered.

“ Did you just repeat one of our vows?”

“ Yeah, should I stop?”

Magnus snuggled onto Alec’s lap despite the Chairman’s disapproved look of being squished, he simply did not mind at all.

“ Start from the beginning.”

And so he did. 

A true relationship is when you tell each other anything and everything. No secrets. No lies.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of the Indonesian words/sentences
> 
> Tolong aku siap. Bercinta aku Alexander.- "Please, make love to me Alexander."
> 
> malaikat- angel
> 
> kamu sangat tampan- You are so handsome.
> 
> sayangku- my love or my dear


End file.
